


A Pocket Full of Pixies

by llsilvertail



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Gets Cursed, Dialogue-Only, Discord: Umino Hours, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Magic Gone Wrong, Umino Hours Drabble Challenge, Wordcount: 100, no pixies were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsilvertail/pseuds/llsilvertail
Summary: Pixies are capricious creatures. One quickly learns to not piss them off.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209167
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	A Pocket Full of Pixies

**Author's Note:**

> For the Iruka Week Day 2 prompt "Folklore and Mythology".
> 
> Many thanks to [Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla) and their drabble challenge in The Umino Hours Discord server!! It was very fun to do!!!
> 
> You know what, I think I'm going to have one prompt for each day as dialogue-only. It's a fun challenge to get all the necessary information across _and_ keep it at 100 words.

“Darling, is that-”

“It’s not what you think! I swear!”

“So there’s no reason-”

“Nope. No reason at all. Nothing’s happening.”

“There’s a pixie on your head. Clearly _something_ is happening.”

“Wait what! It’s not—”

“No! Don’t brush—”

“Ow! Where did this fucking smoke come from?”

“Damnit. I tried to warn you.”

“Umm, oops? Sorry.”

“It’s not me you should— Holy shit. You have a tail.”

“What tail?”

“The one that just hit my arm.”

“Oh. That tail.”

“Yes. _That_ tail.”

“So what do we do?”

“ _We_ do nothing. _You_ figure out how to appease those pixies.”

“Fuck. They're gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> End of fic challenge:
> 
> Can you guess who is who?  
>  ~~The author too has no clue.~~  
>  Good luck!!
> 
> ~~The author also has no clue what the context behind this moment is.~~ Go ahead and comment with ideas if y'all come up with any! I'd be very interested in reading them ❤️.


End file.
